1. Technical Field
This invention relates to self-contained amusement rides fabricated into a trailer and transported by attaching to a truck cab. These rides contain a movable goose neck to provide a point of attachment to the fifth wheel of a truck cab. The goose neck is also utilized as the ride's entrance, which is unique in its field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have used a fixed trailer goose neck that had to be positioned at the rear of the ride. Applicant knows of no prior art devices that relate to a movable trailer goose neck utilizing a spring resistant stabilizer to minimize relative movement between the main trailer body and the attached movable trailer goose neck such as applicant proposes.